Warmth
by JustMe133
Summary: The winter holidays are coming to their end, and how will Ethan and Benny spend it? Snowboarding of course! Rated T for safety. BETHAN. SLASH. ONESHOT. Don't like, don't read!


**Anyone ever notice the random snowboard lying against Ethan's wall in a few episodes? No? Just Me?  
Anyways… this is based on that snowboard.**

**No, I do not own MBaV or the characters; no copyright intended. Please remember this is a work of FICTION, as in it WILL NEVER HAPPEN. **

**Thank you.  
Enjoy.**

…

The winter holidays were almost over now, and the students of Whitechapel would soon be returning to school, pretending to learn things that would be "vital" for their futures. But, two teens sat huddled in a bedroom, debating how they would spend their last free winter days.

"We could go up to the Big Hill and sled on it while it's still snowy," one boy stated, glancing out a window to see the snow-covered ground. "No telling how long the snow will last this time," he muttered, looking at his friend, who gave a lazy shrug.

"Or we could just stay inside and stay _warm_," he said, snuggling deeper into the bed he was lying on.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Since when did you get so adventurous?" the other muttered, sitting up from the bed and looking at his friend. "Don't you just wanna relax before school starts again? That's what we usually do."

"I know!" the first boy said, completely ignoring his friend, "I'll teach you to snowboard!" The one on the bed jumped up then, shock clear on his face.

"No! No no no!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't balance well enough; you know that! How you ever learned I will _never_ understand."

"Because I _practiced!" _

Benny Weir glared at his best friend, Ethan Morgan, who glared right back.

"There's no choice in the matter; we're snowboarding," Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest, looking determined. Benny groaned and fell back on the bed, hands covering his face.

"Fine!" his muffled voice cried out. "I'll go with you! Maybe when I fall on my face you'll give up this weird crusade you got on me learning to snowboard!" Ethan smiled.

"You'll have fun once you get the hang of it; trust me."

…

The next day found Ethan, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed with a sulking Benny, who looked like he was about to hit Ethan over the head with his borrowed snowboard. Both boys were in layers of clothing, trying to stay warm against the cold weather.

"You couldn't have waited for, oh I don't know, NOON or something? Why so early?" he grunted out in annoyance, looking at Ethan, who just smiled with an unknown patience.

"Oh come on! This is gonna be great! I haven't had anyone to snowboard with since Rory got changed; now he just flies with his board on his feet. Stupid cheater," he mumbled briefly before smiling at Benny again.

"You're insane," Benny said with a less hostile tone, a small smile gracing his lips. "But I'll try, if only to shut you up." Ethan smiled again and got Benny situated on the board; he instantly fell over into the freezing snow, a grimace on his face as Ethan laughed. He struggled to sit up and glared at his friend.

"S-s-sorry," Ethan got out between gasping breaths and happy laughs. "You need to balance more," he finally said, smiling at him.

"No. I'm done."

"No! Come on B! Please?"

"One more time. Then I'm done!" Ethan's smile grew as he helped Benny up. Their lessons continued, Benny not falling down again as he solely focused on the feel of Ethan's gloved hands on his back and arms as he steers him; how he can feel them so clearly through all his layers, he doesn't quite understand.

And he's not sure he wants to.

…

Ethan was ecstatic! Benny was doing so well now, that he was almost ready for the bigger hill. When Ethan suggested this, Benny looked appalled.

"Are you INSANE ?!" he asked, voice loud and clear in their own empty area; more people had arrived to enjoy the bright winter day, but the two boys were alone, almost in their own little world. Ethan rolled his eyes at Benny, in too good of a mood to be put down by his best friend.

"I think you're ready."

"Yeah, you're insane," Benny muttered, shaking his head.

"No I'm not. Come on B. Just once, then we can go home, put in a movie, and just relax." Benny seemed to ponder Ethan's suggestion for a moment.

"Just once?" he asked, holding up a single finger to clarify.

"Just. Once." Benny thinks about for maybe a millisecond before he feels himself nodding. Before he knows it, Ethan's arms are wrapped around him, and he can only think about how _warm_ Ethan is and how well he can _feel_ that warmth through his layers and layers of clothes. It's almost like it travels up to his face, and he realizes something; he, Benny Weir, is _blushing_. "Let's go!" Ethan said, letting go of his best friend and grabbing his board. "This is gonna be awesome!"

Benny follows silently, not sure what to do anymore; all he knows is, he's never felt so warm in his life.

…

_**Benny's POV:**_

I can't help but gulp nervously as I look down the biggest hill in town. It's not that I'm _scared_ really, it's just… I _can't_ snowboard. Ethan's got this crazy idea that I can, but I _can't_. On the smaller hill, that's different; if I fell, the end of the hill was right there. Now the end is all the way down there. Even with Ethan, the more experience snowboarder, by my side, it doesn't help.

And then there's a comforting hand on my shoulder that is way too warm to be normal.

"You okay?" he's asking, but all I can hear and feel is his warmth; how can he not feel it?

"I'm okay," I hear myself saying, and the hand is gone, but its warmth is still there, lingering.

"You sure?" I hear the unease in his voice and glance at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the one that _begged_ me to do this with you _remember_?"

"Yeah… I just don't want to pressure you into it." I feel my eyes roll before I can even think of it.

"You're not. I'm just not as used to this as you are is all."

"It'll be okay. I'm right here." I just nod as we get ready to go down, and I feel his hand on my hand, and there's that warm feeling again, spreading through me. "You sure you're okay? You look a little flushed," he says, bringing a gloved hand to my face, and the warmth spreads through me.

"I'm fine. Let's do this!" I say, trying to sound excited. He smiles and pumps a fist in the air.

"On the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We cry out together, and then we're off.

And I feel almost like I'm flying as I glide down the hill, my snowboard (that I borrowed from Rory) cuts through the snow effortlessly. I can see Ethan by my side, swerving and making shapes in the snow, steady and sure of himself. I wobble a bit and focus on reaching the bottom.

I don't see the rock before it's too late.

It wasn't a big rock, just a small enough one that anyone could trip over at any time.

This apparently happened to be one of those times.

My board hit the rock, making me tumble. I felt my back hit the cold snow, which instantly began to soak through my layers of clothes, the numbness already setting in. I'm rolling and falling and tumbling, and only stop when I feel someone collide with me.

Ethan.

He must have stopped when I fell and tried to check on me, only to fall too.

Now we're both tumbling down the snow covered hill, our boards left up away from us. He's clutching onto my arm and I to his, so we don't lose each other in the blinding whiteness.

And somehow, he's still warm. I can only hold onto that warmth as we finally slow down and stop, me with my back to the numbing snow, Ethan's slighter body crushed against mine.

"Are you okay?" he asks me frantically, and all I can do is smile. He's so warm; it's hard not to feel good around him, even when I had just fallen halfway down a gigantic hill.

"I'm fine. Just don't move."

"Why?"

"You're warm," is all I say, wrapping my arms around him. My mind is fuzzy and cloudy, and all I can think about is how I want to feel that warmth from him again. Pulling him closer until his body perfectly matches with mine, I feel it consume me.

I never thought fire would feel so good.

Then, with my mind still fuzzy with warmth, I pull the only part of him that's not touching me closer; his face. Soon our lips are connected, and the fuzzy brain is gone. I'm thinking clearly, and there's two things going through my mind.

Kissing him is almost as _wonderful_ as the warmth he gave me is.

And that I'm kissing _Ethan_.

I open my eyes as our lips part to see him staring at him, eyes wide, questioning what had happened between us.

Then he's kissing me back with a fever that is only rivaled by his warmth.

Snowboarding is definitely my favorite winter sport now.

Who knew it could be so warm?

...

**So, just a little cheesy oneshot for everyone : )**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
